Flash/Wally West
The Fastest Man Alive as he appears in fics. Portrayal Flash is usually portrayed as the original Flash in DCAU fics and the second and fist Kid Flash in everything else. Powers Flash can run at superhuman speeds and even speed up his molecules to pass through any surface. Weaknesses Due to his super-speed, Flash's metabolism is super heightened, so he must eat much more than a normal human to ensure he doesn't run out of energy. Equipment Flash has a ring that contains his costume that has a spring button to release it. History Justice Evolution Contact Flash was in the Watchtower when he suddenly got a huge headache with J'onn and Hawkgirl. He then looks out to find two Earths and asks which one's theirs. Two Earths He then pointed out the second Earth to Superman and Batman when they arrive. He then went with Superman, Batman, J'onn, and Wonder Woman to the new Earth. When they arrived at a Mansion, Flash was impressed by it. He then empathized with the X-Men's reaction to the second Earth. Flash then asked what a Mutant was. Flash then asked why the X-Men couldn't come with them to help and agreed with the compromise to bring the senior X-Men, Storm, Cyclops, and Beast with them to investigate. He then joined the reassignment to defend New Genesis from a controlled Superboy and Raven, along with two controlled X-Men, Xavier and Jean Grey. Flash was then shocked by Xavier sending Superman into a mountain with a thought and asked if J'onn had any ideas. Flash didn't do much during the fight, but he did like Jim knocking Raven out with one blow. Flash then questioned the downside to keeping Superboy in a tube John created. Flash then went to relax in the X-Men's Mansion before Darkseid's next move. Knowing the Team Flash later asked to sit next to Rogue when they went to face Darkseid. He then volunteered to take Earth-One's representatives to the Javelin and take them up to the Watchtower for a peace talk between both Earths. The peace talk was a success, and Flash flirted with the Latverian representative before speeding the Earth-One representatives home. Tabula Rasa Flash later went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. When Robin warned not to let Amazo look at them, Flash got the idea to put a blindfold around Amazo's eyes, essentially solving the problem, but he got it off by using the X-Man, Gambit's, powers to destroy the blindfold and began beating Flash up until Batman drove him off with Kryptonite. Following that, Flash went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Flash then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off, with Flash wondering where he was going. Proteges and the Return of Captain America When Flash learned that Mayor Robert Kelly had been kidnapped by an Earth-2 villain called the Red Skull and met the first batch of Avengers, Nick Fury, Iron Man, and Mercy Graves, Flash asked if anyone else was hiding behind the Mansion doors, and Black Widow came out. Once Captain America was revived through Wolverine's blood, and a vote was cast to decide what the younger heroes should do, Flash voted for the Titans and the younger X-Men going to Earth-1 to defend it from an attack from Zod. Once Flash determined to help the new Earth-2 hero team out with the rest of the League and the X-Men, Flash called the name Avengers lame. On the way to Red Skull's castle, Flash asked about Red Skull and how Captain America knew him. After learning how Captain America stopped Red Skull the first time, Flash was greatly impressed. While scaling a mountain to reach Red Skull's castle, Flash admired Wolverine's claws until Batman told him to focus. When Captain America made a remark that the heroes were incredible, Flash joked that he believed that was Hulk before Batman hit him in the back of the head, and he repealed his joke. Once they confronted Red Skull, he asked why he should surrender, and Flash commented that he was facing the semi-ultimate hero team-up. When Kelly told Superman to get away from him and called him a freak, Flash rushed up and pointed out that the heroes were saving his ungrateful life. Flash and the other heroes then regrouped with the younger heroes at Titans Tower and heard how they defeated Zod, Slade, and Magneto. When a celebration party began, Flash accidentally got hit in the face by Nightcrawler's tail. Only a Dream While watching Martian Manhunter's nap, Flash wondered how he could stay still for so long as he couldn't, though he did become thoughtful when Wolverine pointed out that he couldn't stay still for a second. Flash went with Beast Boy and Nightcrawler to help Superman's team catch Luminous. When he approached Luminous, Flash scoffed at Luminous' defenses as he figured they were just holograms until they began beating him up due to being solid-light holograms. Flash ended up saved by Superman, Superboy, and Hawkgirl.After that, Flash asked who was left, which wasn't anyone. That night, Flash had monitor duty with Hawkgirl. When Hawkgirl yawned, Flash noticed she looked beat and offered to take first watch, but agreed to get Hawkgirl some coffee instead. When he noticed she had fallen asleep while he'd gotten it, Flash put a comforter on Hawkgirl and ended up falling asleep too. In Flash's dream, he was watching a cartoon version of himself beeting help Solomon Grundy. When he went to the fridge to get some food for the kids, all that was there was a giant frog, so the kids turned into monsters and charged at him when Flash sped off, with the world slowing down to the point where everyone was standing still. Dr. Destiny then arrived and told Flash that he'd finally gone too fast. Flash recognized it as a recurring dream, minus the Swedish Bikini Model Team, and knew all he had to do was wake up, but the problem was that he couldn't wake up, trapping Flash in a world where he couldn't interact with anyone due to moving too fast. As the dream continued, Flash griped over the fact that it would take his whole life for a boy to tie his shoes when the other Leaguers appeared to help him, but they ended up freezing too. Luckily, J'onn's able to tell Flash to look inside himself. Flash does so, despite Dr. Destiny's taunts, and the world returns to normal. When all the other heroes converge in Flash's mind, Dr. Destiny appears to stop them. As Superman and J'onn fight Destiny, Flash asks Xavier and Jean how saving Shayera's going. Just in time, Batman defeats Dee, and everyone wakes up. Superboy Kid Flash asked what was going on when his Titans East teammates were looking at something and saw a three-year-old boy sleeping there. When the main Titans arrived, and Kid Flash learned that it was the son of Superman, Kid Flash laughed with the others. He then joked that Superboy flew up and laughed when Robin took it seriously. Kid Flash then commented that he'd have seen about everything when he saw that little boy fly. When Robin shouted at Kid Flash and explained Superboy's origins, Kid Flash realized that he and the others should help, so Kid Flash said to use psychology and had them use a cloth as a cape. Kid Flash then told Superboy that if he used a cape, he'd fly like a bird. When Superboy flew, Kid Flash claimed he saw everything now and stated that Alex Luthor was sure in for a surprise. After Superboy cleared his mother's name, Kid Flash cheered with the other Titans East, remarking that he loved happy endings. He later wished he'd gotten Superboy's autograph before Jinx pointed out that she already did. Kid Flash then laughs and said that he knew Jinx was his girlfriend for a reason. Conner The three-year-old nephew/side-kick of the Flash. Kid Flash rushed in with Flash to explain that Lois and Superman's son was born. Kid Flash then called Conner puny when he first saw him. He then apologized when his aunt Iris scolded him. Kid Flash then said hello to Conner when he first woke up and promised to play loads of games with him until Flash pointed out that Conner had just learned how to open his eyes. Kid Flash then complimented on Conner's burp until Iris shouted him. Kid Flash then asked what Conner's name was, which he learned was Conner before he left. When he was five, Kid Flash met up with Conner again and became a friend of his. Kid Flash then taught Superboy how to hop, which didn't go off too well in practice. Kid Flash then taught Superboy how to say "bird", "butterfly", and "flower". Kid Flash then met Robin, Batman's new sidekick. When Kid Flash was eight, he had a picnic at Metro Park with his aunt and uncle and invited Superboy to have some. He discouraged eating the vegetables until Iris scolded him about needing to eat vegetables. Kid Flash then witnessed his uncle and the other Leaguers sparring against each other and suggested that they do that too. He originally wanted to have Robin spar with a new friend named Raven until Superman declared that Apokolips was attacking, so he evacuated with his aunt Iris. When he was eleven, Kid Flash went out in winter and attempted to teach Superboy how to ski, which instead turned into the two boys sliding around, which Kid Flash thought was fun too. He then invited Robin to join in the fun. Eight years later, Kid Flash continued his crime fighting career and after several years reunited with Superboy. Kid Flash then asked why two bats were flying around the Batcave together and learned about being twitterpated from Batman. Kid Flash called it awful and determined it wouldn't happen to him. He then went off with his friends. When Robin left them for an alien girl with orange skin, Kid Flash disgustedly blamed being twitterpated. Kid Flash latter ran into a girl named Jinx who said hello to him. Kid Flash then gulped and got so excited, he tapped his foot up and down before Jinx kissed him on the cheek, and he calmed down. Kid Flash and Jinx then sat down and talked to each other as Superboy continued on. Three years after meeting Jinx, Wally took up his uncle's role as the Flash and married Jinx. Flash was part of the League that attacked Darkseid's first wave, but they retreated once Darkseid arrived. After that, Flash rushed to Superman X and helped him, Nightwing, and Raven beat back several Parademons attacking them. Flash then told Superman X they'd catch him later after they took Raven to the safe area for Superman X. After the explosion, Flash worried about Superman X and hoped he made it. When Superman X arrived and kissed Raven, Flash called out a yeah before submiting to Aunt Iris' scolds. A year later, Flash had made his and Jinx's son, Jai, the new Kid Flash, and he told Batman about Superman X and Raven having twins. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Wests